Première rencontre amoureuse
by sanzo244
Summary: UA "Je n'en peux plus, mon père m'insupporte, tout me dégoute!" Corantin, jeune adolescent ne croit plus en rien. Un jour, il rencontre un garçon bien mysterieux mais au combien attirant, Gabriel...


C'était un samedi banal, dans les rues de Paris. Un jeune adolescent de seize ans, Corentin, marchait tranquillement, profitant du soleil, de l'extérieur avant de devoir rentrer chez lui.

Corentin était grand et fin. Il avait des cheveux blond très clair presque blanc mais avec des reflets dorés, ce qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa peau laiteuse et ses yeux gris pâle envoutants. Il s'habillait toujours avec chemises et pantalons ou jeans de grandes marques.

A son grand désespoir, il était la copie conforme de son géniteur.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer, ses parents devaient être encore absents.

Ces derniers étaient sûrement à une réception de grande importance pour leur image. Ils ne pensaient qu'à cela, leur image, rien d'autre ne comptait! Leur fils n'était là, que pour leur succéder en reprenant leurs entreprises et leurs affaires.

L'éducation de Corentin était depuis son plus jeune âge très stricte et sévère. Il n'y avait de place ni pour l'affection, ni l'amour parental.

Il en était sûr, ses parents ne l'aimaient pas, il n'était que leur unique héritier...

Son père était très dur envers lui, dès qu'il désobéissait ou le décevait, ce dernier le battait, le privait de repas pendant deux jours et il était enfermé dans sa chambre.

Au lycée, et ça depuis la maternelle, il devait faire croire qu'il était arrogant, hautain, fier et imbu de lui-même. Quand il était petit ça lui plaisait. De toute façon, il ne connaissait que cette manière d'être.

Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que son comportement n'était pas le meilleur et c'était à partir de ce moment qu'il a commencé à réfléchir sur l'éducation qu'il avait eu.

Finalement à l'école, on l'aimait bien ou on l'aimait tout court parce qu'il était beau, riche et le fils de son père. Sinon, les autres ne cherchaient pas à le connaitre davantage.

De plus, il ne pouvait changer de comportement au lycée, tout les adultes le surveillaient et rapportaient absolument tout à son père. Les seuls moments où il pouvait souffler et paraître naturel étaient les moments où il était à l'extérieur.

Il en avait plus qu'assez de jouer cette misérable comédie, il n'avait plus le goût à rien. Absolument tout le dégoutait!

Corentin n'était plus très loin de chez lui, lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, assis sur un banc entrain de fumer en regardant sans vraiment les voir les personnes qui passaient devant lui.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il était aussi grand et fin que Corentin. Il avait les cheveux noirs, aussi noirs que lui était blond et de grands yeux vert émeraude entourer d'eye-liner qui les rendaient absolument hypnotisant.

Il avait un piercing à l'arcade, portait un jeans noir et un polo blanc, ainsi que des Converses de même couleur. Il portait aussi un kéfié vert, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

A première vue, il était tout le contraire du blond. En commençant par son physique, l'un était blond, l'autre avait les cheveux noirs. L'un avait un style "Bon Chic Bon Genre" et l'autre "Bad boy". Jusqu'à leurs caractères, l'un était terre à terre, l'autre rêveur.

Pourtant, sans explication cohérente, Corentin se sentait comme aimanté par ce garçon. Au même moment, ce dernier tourna la tête et le regarda. Son regard transperça le blond, il se sentait sondé et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Puis le jeune homme sourit, le cœur de Corentin manqua un battement. Son sourire illuminait tout son visage. Le blond se surprit à penser qu'il était beau. Il s'avait qu'il était attiré par les hommes... mais n'était jamais vraiment tombé amoureux.

L'inconnu le regardait toujours en souriant, son corps fut traversé d'un frisson.

Cela faisait bien deux bonnes minutes, qu'ils se fixaient. Soudain comme s'il était devenu une marionnette, il sentit son corps bouger tout seul.

Il alla s'assoir à côté du jeune homme qui le regardait s'approcher avec le même sourire, mais ses yeux étaient teintés d'étonnement.

- _Salut!_ Lança t-il, une fois le blond assis. _Je m'appelle Gabriel et toi?_

- _Corentin, je m'appelle Corentin_ répondit-il, légèrement mal à l'aise. _J'ai 16 ans et toi?_

- _Pareil... dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu si triste à l'idée de rentrer chez toi?_

Corentin ouvrit la bouche en grand, sous l'effet de la surprise. Il ne put rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Se rendant compte qu'il avait la bouche ouverte, il l'a referma et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- _Comment..._ commença Corentin. _Comment sais-tu que je dois rentrer chez moi? Et que je suis triste à cette idée?_

- _Oh! C'est simple!_ expliqua Gabriel. _C'est juste de la déduction et de l'observation. Tu n'avais pas l'air le plus heureux du monde et tu étais perdu dans tes pensées en marchant. De plus, tu traînais légèrement des pieds, donc c'est que tu n'es pas très heureux de te rendre là où tu dois aller. Et il est dix-neuf heure trente, je suppose donc que tu rentres chez toi..._

- _Je... en effet... et bien, tu as un sacré sens de l'observation, d'analyse et de déduction! C'est assez impressionnant. Tu veux entrer dans la police plus tard?_

- _Non!_ Répondit-il en riant. _Pas du tout! Je voudrais être écrivain. J'adore écrire, je passe mon temps à faire ça, n'importe où, n'importe quand! Au début, je faisais ça par besoin._

- _Par besoin? Comment ça? Tu veux dire que ça te libérait?_

- _... Oui, c'est ça! Exactement, ça me libérait de la douleur. Je me suis mis à écrire après la mort de mes parents. Et je pense que j'ai trouvé en l'écriture un moyen d'exorciser tout ça; après c'était par habitude que je continuais d'écrire, puis je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais m'arrêter. C'est devenu un plaisir, une passion, ma drogue à moi..._

- _Désolé pour tes parents, je ne savais pas. Pour en revenir à ta première question, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, car je serai tout seul, mes parents seront surement à un diner important. Leur image, il n'y a que cela qui compte pour eux!_

- _Ouais, je comprends... Qui sont tes parents?... Peut être que je les connais..._

- _Henri et Françoise Hargreaves, P.D.G. des entreprises du même nom..._

- _Ah, oui! Je les connais... alors tu es leur précieux fils... c'est vrai qu'ils parlent de toi comme d'un objet..._

- _Comment? Tu les connais?_

- _On me les a présentés à un diner et j'ai parlé brièvement avec eux, ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient un fils de mon âge. Qu'il était très intelligent et qu'il prendrait leur succession. C'était inéluctable qu'ils disaient._

- _Ils ne me considèrent que comme tel, juste leur successeur. Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai une éducation stricte au possible, juste pour ça. Et en plus, pour mon malheur et pour sa plus grande fierté, je lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement..._

- _Ouais, je vois... Moi, je trouve qu'à part la couleur de tes cheveux et encore, et le gros de la forme de ton visage, tu ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça... Mais tu es très beau..._

- _Mer...merci...tu es bien le seul à me dire que je ne ressemble pas à mon père... Ca me fait super plaisir, tu ne peux pas savoir comment. Tu es très mystérieux et beau aussi. Tu es vraiment différent des personnes que je côtoie habituellement!_

- _Merci... Moi, je te trouve...comment dire...intéressant._

- _Ah...Ah bon... Mince! Il est déjà vingt heure et quart!! Je suis désolé, je vais devoir rentrer... J'ai adoré discuter avec toi... c'était vraiment super... c'est la première fois, que j'ai une conversation qui m'intéresse. A chaque fois, au lycée, c'est des sujets superficiels, comme les derniers trucs qu'ils ont achetés, alors qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin. C'est juste pour montrer qu'ils sont riches et à la mode... Affligeant!_

- _Je comprends... j'ai beaucoup apprécié aussi. Tu es très spécial... C'est un compliment, bien sur!_

- _Je... merci. Ah! Zut, il faut vraiment que j'y aille! A plus, Gabi!_

Corentin se leva et commença à s'éloigner du banc, lorsque soudain Gabriel l'appela. Le blond s'arrêta et se retourna, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Gabriel le rattrapa en deux enjambées et l'enlaça. D'abord surpris, Corentin lui rendit l'étreinte. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit, il se sentait entier, complet. C'était très étrange comme sensation, pourtant c'était d'un agréable... Une béatitude extrême!

Lentement, ils s'éloignèrent légèrement, se regardant dans les yeux. Les verts dans les gris. Ils se fixaient intensément, puis toujours aussi lentement, ils fermèrent les yeux en se rapprochant ... Doucement ...Tendrement ... puis délicatement leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. D'abord chaste, le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Une légère pluie commença à tomber, mais aucun des deux ne la remarqua, ils étaient complètement coupés du monde, ils étaient dans le leur...

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le manque d'air commençait à se faire vraiment sentir.

Le souffle saccadé et les joues rougies, ils se séparèrent avec regret. Corentin aurait pu rester dans ses bras toute sa vie. Il s'y sentait parfaitement bien. Un vrai cocon de bien être... Toujours tendrement enlacés, le regard l'un dans l'autre, ils affichaient un sourire lumineux.

La pluie devenait de plus en plus forte, ils étaient maintenant trempés, mais ils ne l'avaient toujours pas remarqué. Ils n'avaient pas froid, la chaleur de l'autre était la seule sensation qu'ils ressentaient...

Soudain, le visage de Gabriel se ferma, il redevint impassible, et il se détacha en reculant d'un pas de Corentin. Il semblait fixer un point derrière lui. Le blond intrigué se retourna et se figea. Son père se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, furieux, le visage crispé, et les phalanges de ses doigts blanchies tellement il serrait les poings.

Corentin se tourna à nouveau vers Gabriel et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Ce dernier lui rendit un sourire encourageant, plein de tendresse. Le blond le lui rendit et s'éloigna à reculons pour voir Gabriel le plus longtemps possible. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, il regardait Corentin droit dans les yeux...

Tout à coup, le blond sentit une main puissante le tiré en arrière, il se laissa faire, sans pour autant quitter ce garçon si troublant du regard. Ils se fixèrent jusqu'à ce que Corentin tourne au coin de la rue, toujours tiré par son père...

Ce dernier n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Son fils, son sang, celui qui DEVAIT lui succéder, avait embrassé un garçon! Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit! D'ailleurs il avait une fiancée, mais oui il en avait une! Lui et sa chère épouse avaient décidé qu'ils ne lui présenteraient qu'à ses dix-huit ans et qu'ils se marieraient à la fin de leurs études. Elle était la fille d'un grand P.D.G. c'était parfait pour enrichir leur famille!

Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas être homosexuel et il l'allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

Corentin passa un week-end atroce. Son père avait tout raconté à sa mère. Cette dernière avait été profondément choquée et dégouttée. Elle ignorait complètement son fils désormais. Son père au contraire avait redoublé d'attention, mais pas dans le bon sens. Il avait durement réprimandé Corentin.

Il l'avait d'abord battu jusqu'à ce que le sourire béat qui ornait ses lèvres disparaisse, puis il l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre et privé de repas. Mais aussi, il était venu régulièrement dans sa chambre pour lui répéter inlassablement la même chose:

_"Tu ne peux aimer les hommes, c'est contraire à ton sang, ta lignée! Tu es un Hargreaves, tu m'entends!! C'est malsain et contre-nature! Tu épouseras la fille que l'on t'a choisie et tu prendras ma succession! Tu n'as aucune autre alternative, ne te fais pas d'illusion et obéis! Cela vaut mieux pour toi!"_

Mais Corentin n'avait pas réagit lorsque son père l'avait battu, ni quand il l'avait enfermé, ni même lorsque ce dernier venait lui parler...

Corentin était enfermé dans ses pensées et ces dernières n'étaient que pour la seule et même personne: Gabriel.

Lorsque Corentin se coucha le dimanche soir, un profond désespoir le saisit. Et s'il ne le revoyait plus? Il ne connaissait rien de lui à part son prénom et son âge, peut être sur le banc où ils s'étaient rencontrés? Il fallait qu'il vérifie.

Gabriel portait bien son nom. Un ange ... il était son ange, sa lumière, il avait besoin de lui pour vivre, sinon le mal le rongerait de l'intérieur, le désespoir le tuerait à petit feu. Il n'aurait plus la force de supporter l'être abject et étranger à tout sentiment que l'on voulait qu'il devienne. Il n'aurait plus la force de supporter toute cette mascarade grotesque qu'il jouait tous les jours au lycée...

Il s'endormit finalement, une larme roulant sur sa joue pâle.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla amer et nauséeux, mais il devait se lever, il devait aller voir s'il était là. Son ange, sa seule raison de rester un peu plus dans ce bas monde rongé par la cupidité, l'orgueil, la haine, l'envie et le mépris.

Lorsqu'il arriva au coin de la rue où était le banc, une angoisse le saisit et lui noua la gorge. Son cœur se mit à danser la salsa dans sa poitrine, ses mains devinrent moites, une goutte de sueur perla sur son front.

Il continua à avancer, lorsqu'il aperçut le fameux endroit, il se mit à courir. Il courut jusqu'au banc et s'assit exactement à la même place que lors de sa rencontre avec Gabriel. Il était seul. Corentin regarda aux alentours pour essayer d'apercevoir le noir magnifique de ses cheveux, le vert de ses yeux si hypnotisants... Mais rien. Personne.

Un grand sentiment d'amertume et d'abattement l'envahit. Il se releva et marcha jusqu'au lycée, tel un automate. Il était complètement amorphe...

Chaque seconde passée loin de son ange, le déchirait, le noyait toujours plus dans la tristesse et le désespoir...

Il se força à écouter ce que son professeur disait.

- _Aujourd'hui_, commença ce dernier. _Nous accueillons un nouvel élève, il n'arrive que maintenant pour des raisons personnelles. Je vous prie de l'accueillir comme il se doit. Je compte sur vous pour l'intégrer à la classe et à l'établissement!_

Sur ce, le professeur sortit pour aller chercher le mystérieux nouvel élève. Lorsqu'il réapparut avec le nouveau à sa suite, le cœur de Corentin manqua un battement. Un soulagement infini le submergea, suivit d'une vague de bonheur intense. Il avait l'impression que l'air était plus respirable, que le voile gris qu'il avait devant les yeux disparaissait, que l'étau qui lui broyait le cœur se desserrait. Il affichait à présent un sourire digne de l'homme le plus heureux du monde et il n'était destiné qu'à une seule personne... celui qui venait d'entrer dans cette classe, celui qui était rentré dans son cœur et surement celui qui y resterait enfermé à jamais...

- _Je t'en prie, lança le professeur. Présente-toi!_

- _Bonjours à tous_, dit le nouveau d'une voix chaleureuse avec un grand sourire en fixant Corentin. _Je m'appelle Gabriel._

* * *

**_Alors? vous en pensez quoi de la rédac? je vais avoir une bonne note? xD _**

**_C'est pour vous distraire^^ en attendant la suite de mes deux fics!! J'ai presque terminé les chaps suivants^^_**

**_Merci, kisssss à vous_**

**_sanzo244_**


End file.
